Discovering a New Kind of Crush
by Starlight Gardenia
Summary: Timmy Turner becomes very aware of his crush on Chip Skylark. TimmyChip pairing fic which translates to slash.


Dreamy pop sensation Chip Skylark's concert was going to be televised that evening. Timmy Turner's parents left to go see the concert, leaving Timmy with Vicky. Timmy was upstairs in his room, watching the pre-concert show on a rather large TV screen he wished for. Cosmo and Wanda popped up behind Timmy.

"Hey, sport, are you okay?" Wanda asked, frowning.

"Of course he is! Dreamy pop sensation Chip Skylark is going to come on any minute!" Cosmo swooned.

"Well, of course, that's reason enough to be glued to the TV!" Wanda swooned as well, but then she remembered why she was concerned with Timmy in the first place. "Champ, don't you want any snacks? Ice cream? Candy? Popcorn? Sugar drinks? Candied popcorn on top of ice cream with sugar drinks? It's not like you to not ask for things that will rot your teeth."

"No, Chip alone is going to give me enough cavities," Timmy's mind began wandering. He remembered the last time he was in a situation like this. It was on his (supposed) birthday that he thought he shared with Chip Skylark. It had been a few months since the incident where Vicky tried to forcibly marry Chip, but Timmy recalled the evening like it was yesterday.

His eyes roamed to his bed. He remembered Chip being bound in chains on his bed. Chip was ever so sweet and wonderful to him, no matter how bad the situation got. Timmy had put Chip in compromising situations before because he was so jealous of him.

Timmy may have only been ten, but his body was experiencing changes inside. It was getting harder everyday to tell why he was so jealous of Chip. He had begun to toy with the idea that his jealousy wasn't what it used to be. He thought it had developed into something far more.

"What's with the long face, Timmy?" Wanda hovered in front of him, concerned.

"Uh, thinking about global warming!" Timmy tried to fake his best smile, but it was no use. He sighed. "All right. I wish that I could see Chip Skylark in person one more time. Without Vicky knowing."

"Okay!" Cosmo excitedly granted the wish. There was the sound of a flushing toilet, and dreamy pop sensation Chip Skylark walked out of Timmy's bathroom.

"Chip Skylark!" Timmy gasped.

"Say, how did I get here? This isn't the concert hall bathroom!" Chip looked around, confused.  
Cosmo and Wanda turned into goldfish and watched the scene from their cozy fish bowl.

"Uh, yes, it is?" Timmy gave Chip his most honest look. He hoped more than anything that Chip would believe him.

"Okay," Chip started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Timmy cried.

"Yeah?" Chip looked at Timmy, smiling away.

"Can you sing a song? Just for me?"

Cosmo turned to Wanda, looking a little hurt. He asked, "Why doesn't Timmy ever ask me to sing a song just for him? Why am I always second to Chip Skylark?"

"Really? You're that big of a fan?" Chip tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah! You're delicious!"

"According to your dad?"

"Right!" Timmy blinked. Chip shrugged and smiled.

"I can't disappoint any fans!" Chip started dancing around the room and singing one of his classics,  
his eyes never leaving Timmy. Timmy gazed back into his eyes for awhile, then he got embarrassed and looked lower. He noticed Chip's hips and began to watch them move around. The movement of hips were hypnotizing. He got so lost in his growing interest in Chip's body that he failed to hear Vicky storming upstairs angrily.

"I hear a 3-D simulation of Chip Skylark dancing around in Timmy Turner's room that he probably got from the internet! And I want to take it!" Vicky screamed.

"Oh no!" Cosmo and Wanda gasped. They tried to get Timmy's attention by splashing around in the water, but Timmy was too drawn to Chip.

Vicky barged into the room, screaming.

"Oh, no!" Timmy finally snapped out of it. "Vicky!" Chip turned to Vicky.

"Don't worry, Timmy, I've got teeth-fu, remember?" Chip flashed a pearly white smile to Vicky and the beams from his radiant teeth sent her flying into the opposite end of the house, knocking her out.

"Cool! You really are more than just a pretty face and a body of talent!"

Chip walked over to Timmy and kneeled in front of him. Timmy could smell his teen dream cologne. He sighed happily.

"Timmy, I'm afraid it's time we part," Chip smiled sadly. "I have a concert and ten thousand fans waiting for me! Don't you see the riot on television?" Timmy didn't even turn his head to look at the pitchforks and fire. He wanted to remember every intense second with Chip.

"Chip, will we meet again?"

"Probably. I seem to run into you a lot of times!" Chip smiled.

"By no means any fault of mine!" Timmy hastily declared.

"Why would it be?"

"No reason," Timmy hugged Chip. Chip hugged him and bestowed on his cheek a soft kiss. Timmy swooned and snuggled, wanting more. Chip gently pulled away.

"If you were six years older, Timmy, I would totally let you kidnap me and forcibly try to wed me against my will," Chip grinned.

"Really?" Timmy perked.

"Of course!"

"Cool!" Timmy smiled away, blissfully not caring about the awkwardness of his newest crush.

"Good-bye, Timmy Turner!"

"Good-bye, Chip Skylark!" Timmy watched as his favorite teen idol left his bedroom.

"Uh, sport, maybe you should. . ." Wanda appeared in fairy form in front of him, pointing to the television.

"Oh, yeah, duh!" Timmy smacked his forehead. "I wish Chip Skylark was at the concert hall"  
Instantly Chip Skylark was on stage. He seemed briefly confused, then he began performing like nothing had happened. Timmy watched the concert with a dreamy look on his face, totally forgetting all about Vicky at the other end of the house with several broken bones.

When the concert was over, Timmy flipped the television off and turned to his godparents. He seemed mildly depressed now.

"Six years is a long time to wait. I wonder if I could wish myself older?"

"Let's not, that never works," Wanda reminded him. Cosmo appeared in front of Timmy, wearing clothes similar to Chip Skylark's own wardrobe.

"Well, you can just pretend I'm Chip Skylark and forcibly try to wed me against my will right now!" Cosmo danced around. Wanda glared at him.

"No, that's just weird," Timmy stared at him oddly.

"Oh, why am I always second to Chip Skylark!" 


End file.
